Notorious
by overdrives
Summary: congratulations; your son or daughter has been accepted into briarwood performing arts academy. the packet will entail all necessary forms and supply lists. we look forward to seeing you in the fall.
1. prologue

**notorious**

**.**

congratulations; your son or daughter has been accepted into briarwood performing arts academy.  
the packet will entail all necessary forms and supply lists. we look forward to seeing you in the fall.  
- the headmaster

.

Thousands of applications are sent each year to the Briarwood Performing Arts Academy.

_My dreams are resting on this moment. This school. This life. _

_._

Only a handful are accepted.

_"If you can comfortably see yourself doing anything else with your life - get out of my class," he barked. "It doesn't just take some pretty face and talent, it takes commitment."_

_._

Will you survive your first year?

_"Alicia, this injury could end your career altogether. Please, no risks this time." _

.

.

Briarwood. The only thing harder than getting in is passing.

.

.

**M**assie **B**lock was absolutely positive she wouldn't make it into the high school. So when she received her acceptance letter, she was beyond ecstatic. Going to a performing arts boarding school was completely a dream come true. In fact, she had it all already figured out. She would make tons of friends, make music, perform a bit, and just have fun. Alas, she had no clue that the road to fame was slippery, and tons of obstacles would come on her way there.

**A**licia **R**ivera lived and breathed dancing. It was her life; her one true passion. Nothing would ever suffice for her. Dance was in her veins and in her lungs. No escaping it, really. It's troubling to think that a nearly fatal accident could take that away from her...forever.

**D**errick **H**arrington just liked to play soccer. His father was the headmaster and his sister valedictorian, so of course he had to go to the performing arts school in tenth grade. It wasn't an option [and nothing really was anymore]. It was time for him to begin chasing his father's dreams; somehow trying to manage running away from them in the process.

**K**emp **H**urley is Massie's new impossible step brother. Their rivalry for their parents' attention is non-stop; even continuing after Massie leaves for Briarwood. Maybe it wasn't his best idea to follow her there out of boredom.

**K**risten **G**regory never exactly told her parents that Briarwood was an art school. They were very into academics so she would eventually proceed to an Ivy League; but she was a dreamer at heart, and - besides soccer - her violin was her only escape.

**C**laire **L**yons was going to be a famous actress one day. She was already in a big-time-movie [well, a flop, really] and believed wholeheartedly that that was only the beginning for her - a beginning that wasn't in a small Florida town. And if she managed to attract some new friends and new boys while she was at it, then she doesn't see the harm done.

**J**osh **H**otz had been playing the piano and singing for eight years now. His parents never approved of his career choice and to the day he left for school, he would have to sneak around to play a little music. Finally he feels at home. But all good things must come to an end - as he may soon find out.

**C**am **F**isher never imagined he would be offered a scholarship for the school's photography program, but surely enough he did. He never imagined that this school would lead him to the girl of his dreams. He never imagined that she wouldn't love him the same way.

**L**ayne **A**beley was the infamous teen artist with famous pieces being sold across the world, and of course was a shooing for the academy. One slight dilemma: she's a fraud.

**S**kye **H**amilton is the top dancer in the school, claiming a promising standing among her peers. What happens when Alicia provides to be a challenge in maintaining this high ranking? Is it enough to almost kill her?

**D**ylan **M**arvil follows her mother's footsteps and goes into the broadcasting program at Briarwood. At first, she thought it would come natural to her. That it would be as easy as her Merri-Lee made it seem. Unfortunately, she didn't have a natural god-given talent.

* * *

**author's note: **hello guys, c: i'm fairly new to fanfiction, so ease up on my horrible writing pls lol. i'll be posting chapter one soon!

x,

talia


	2. chapter one

**Chapter One**

Kemp's cat was murdered.

Or rather, that's what he claimed as Massie jumped with glee once she discovered her acceptance to Briarwood. She rolled her eyes at him, already tearing through the packet. The boy held up a pouty-looking stuffed animal she had trampled running down the stairs. "You killed him, Mass. Dead on sight."

"Oh shut up, you idiot," Massie said as she flicked a torn piece of envelope at him.

They were perched in the kitchen, sitting at the island with their elbows on the counter. That's when Kendra appeared from the laundry room. "Hey, what happened, darling?"

Kemp made a gagging face at Kendra's endearing term for Massie, whereas Massie ignored her pest of a step-brother. "I got accepted to Briarwood, mum. Scholarship."

"That's great!" the woman cried, beaming at her daughter.

Her step-father found this to be a good time to stroll through the kitchen. "Kempy, where's your acceptance letter?" he said with a teasing grin. Kemp simply shook his head with an eye-roll and Massie couldn't help but stick her tongue out at him.

"Kemp doesn't have talents, remember?" Massie smirked at her brother's grimace.

The boy combed through his hair with his fingers. "I'll get in for the spring semester, just you wait."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Derrick winced at the acceptance letter on his father's desk. Headmaster Harrington was in the posh leather seat directly across from him, propping his elbows up on the mahogany in front of them and smirking widely. "Dad. No."

"Derrick. Yes," He mimicked obnoxiously. "Look, son, I don't want to force my dreams upon you; but you can go to an amazing boarding school for absolutely free. Colleges will see your advanced education and your incredible talents, I don't see what's wrong with this idea."

"I see what's wrong with it." His father shot him a _go on with it _look. "I don't want to go to this school."

To this, Mr. Harrington simply chuckled. "Of course you want to go to this school. Millions would kill to be in your position. I mean, you have the looks, the skill, the money. It's only a matter of time before-"

"Before what?" the blonde boy interrupted harshly. "Dad, I want to play freaking soccer. Not sit around all day with a bunch of dorky music freaks. I want a normal life."

Letting out a long and frustrated sigh, the headmaster looked at his son. Derrick didn't understand what the guy expected of him. It's not like he was going to be some world-famous musician. Odds were, he would follow his father's expectations and end up just like him in the end.

"This is what your mother would want."

_Oh, no. Not the mom card._

* * *

A brunette stood in front of the campus gates, nerves coursing through her and making her stomach uneasy. _This is it. _She turned and waved good-bye to her parents and brother in the car, falling into step behind a group of teens her age.

Eventually they all registered and were handed schedules, room keys and school I.D.'s.

_Room AB310. Third floor, tenth room, Building A. _

"Easy enough," she murmured to herself. Within minutes, she was in the wing and suddenly ran smack dab into someone.

"Watch where you're going," an aggravated voice spat. She was leaning down to pick up a few fallen items when she glanced up at the boy she ran into. A messy mop of blonde hair was placed on his head, a pair of brown eyes staring back at her. "I'm sorry," he said, scrambling to help her with her things. "I just really don't want to be here. I'm Derrick."

Massie chuckled and rolled her amber eyes. "Massie. Sorry about that. And sorry you don't want to be here. I'll see you around."

And with that, she smiled at him and walked off to her dorm.

* * *

**sorry that was short but hey (:**


End file.
